Negev
|price = $2000 |origin = |ammotype = |firemodes = Automatic |rateoffire = 800 RPM |used = Counter-Terrorist Terrorist |Magazine_capacity = 150 / 300 |reloadtime = 5.7 seconds |Movement_speed = 150 |Killaward = $150 |Damage = 35 |Recoilcontrol = 20 / 26 (76%) |Accuraterange = 13 m |Armorpenetration = 75% |Penetrationpower = 200 |Hotkey = B-2-5 |entity = weapon_negev }} The Negev is an Israeli machine gun featured in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. Overview The IMI Negev is available for both Counter-Terrorists and Terrorists to purchase. It carries a 150-round magazine, has a higher fire rate than the M249, and only costs $2000 after (originally, it had the price tag of $5700), compared to the M249's $5200 price tag, but is initially a lot less precise. However, with enough sustained fire, the Negev becomes very accurate and easy to control. This tempts the user to pre-fire the weapon from around a corner to catch enemies by surprise and continue firing until they kill their target. When held, the player's movement speed is 150 units per second, meaning they suffer 40% reduction in speed (the highest in the game, even more than the AWP and semi-automatic sniper rifles). This weapon is not available in Competitive Matchmaking after the March 24, 2017 update, but it was added back following the update. Properties Advantages * Large magazine capacity * Deadly in close range * Very high rate of fire * Instant kill if a headshot is scored (at close range), regardless if a target has a helmet or not * Good for penetrating through walls * Great for eliminating clustered groups of enemies and discouraging enemy rushes * Highly controllable recoil during automatic fire * Overwhelmingly accurate after 10 shots * Great for holding corners * Costs basically nothing currently. Disadvantages * Highly inaccurate when burst fired. * Extremely inaccurate on its first 15 shots. * Very high intial spread * Extremely heavy * 6 second reload time Gameplay Tactics * Be sure to adjust your shooting path at 15 rounds fired, for that is when the Negev has almost no recoil * Spraying on concentrated groups of enemies may be tempting but be sure that you have the element of surprise and you have the upper hand. The heavy weight of the weapon may allow enemies to rush to your position before you have the chance to fire and eliminate enemy players. ** Headshots will always kill enemies so try to burst fire and aim at the opponent's head or chest at close or medium range. This tactic is not recommended while facing snipers at great distances. ** Tap-shooting from a distance is a viable tactic, as the Negev has good first-shot accuracy. The next 10 bullets are much less accurate. * Moving or jumping while firing this weapon is NOT recommended, unless you have to rush. ** If necessary, keep strafing while spraying bullets. Although accuracy is greatly decreased, the high rate of fire and large magazine size could score several headshots from close to mid range. * Switch to a sidearm or the knife if you do need to run, as the Negev has the highest movement speed penalty of any primary weapons. * Crouching is a good idea to increase accuracy and decrease the harsh recoil. * Although the long reload time may seem like a deterrent, the large magazine size of the Negev makes up for the setback, so you may not have to reload often. However, if you do need to reload which may be frequent if encountering many enemies or you have been spraying and due to the Negev's voracious appetite for ammunition, be sure to do it in a safe area where enemies are unlikely to have visual contact of you. If possible, stay together with team members (but make sure they aren't reloading as well). ** Work with your teammates. Although it is tempting to fight against many opponents by yourself, this weapon is not a substitute for teamwork. * Oddly, it is a viable tactic to run around while spraying this weapon. Due to its high magazine capacity and high rate of fire, it cancels out the accuracy punishment due to moving while firing. Counter-Tactics * Avoid head-on close contact with users at all times as the Negev can quickly tear through armor and possibly kill you. Also avoid staying in close quarters for too long if you notice a Negev user is around, as they may pre-fire or spray and pray right after he sees you. * If you are being chased, it is possible to throw a Molotov Cocktail or the incendiary Grenade to damage and/or halt their progress. If the enemy player is still alive and remains persistent, escape is an option or you can reload (if necessary) and ambush them by spraying your own bullets at him. * Long-ranged weaponry (such as the AWP) is an excellent choice to wield against users. * It is important to note that users will move slower thus allowing you to escape or surround him before the enemy can properly react. * Use one shot kill weapons such as the previously mentioned AWP, or, if you sneak up to them, a shotgun or knife. Comparison to the M249 Positive *Higher rate of fire (800 RPM vs 750 RPM) *Larger magazine size (150 vs 100) *Higher damage (35 vs 32) *More reserve ammunition (300 vs 200) *Much cheaper ($2000 vs $5200) *Sustained fire allows the to become more manageable. Neutral *Same kill award ($150) *Same penetration power (200) *Same reload time (5.7 sec) Negative *Lower movement speed (150u vs 195u) *Lower accurate range (13m vs 22m) *Lower armor penetration (75% vs 80%) *Much worse burst accuracy Achievement Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ; Weapon Specialist Behind the scenes * On the update, firing "mechanic" was changed to similar that was planned used in M60 during development of Counter-Strike: Condition Zero (Gearbox build). Trivia * In the early versions of Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, the view model of the Negev featured one of the players hands as simply holding the weapon like most of the other weapons. Later on, an attached handle was added in an update. * The Negev is a subject to great criticism within the Counter-Strike community. Due to its high rate of fire, power per bullet and 150-round magazine (some may add the ridiculous muzzle sound and the amusingly high price of it before the April 12th, 2017 update), many players consider it as a "fun/noob weapon" of Counter-Strike, even though this gun does not excel at close-range combat against huge amount of enemies due to its downsides. * When you run out of reserve ammo, the animaiton when he brings the gun will change (he doesn't cock the gun). Oddly when you still have ammo in your clip the animation will have no ammo belt but when the animation ends, the belt will reappear with slight changes to your model hands * Prior to the April 12th, 2017 update, the Negev had the highest rate of fire of any weapon in the'' Counter-Strike'' series, being at over 1000 RPM. Before Global Offensive however, the P90 held this title at 900 RPM. The P90 once again holds the record since the Negev's RPM has been lowered down to 800 RPM. ** The real-life Negev can actually adjust its rate of fire on the field, ranging from 850 to 1150 rounds per minute. * Alongside with the Desert Eagle and the Galil series, this is one of the three weapons originated from Israel. * The IMI Negev in CS:GO is the commando variant, which has a shortened barrel, and the standard issue bipod was replaced by foregrip to improve mobility. * Oddly, if carrying a hostage, the player moves faster while wielding the Negev. This also applies for the M249. * The Negev also appears in Counter-Strike Online as a Special Mission weapon. External links *IMI Negev at Wikipedia. *CS:GO Negev Weapon Guide on YouTube. Category:Machine guns Category:Weapons Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive weapons Category:5.56 user Category:Automatic weapons Category:Israeli weapons Category:Non-exclusive weapons